


The Scary Movie

by multifandomgeek



Series: Commuters [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, commuters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Vanessa wants so see a scary movie, and Brooke agrees. She's never seen a horror movie on the theater before, but she's a grown woman, she'll not get scared. Right?





	The Scary Movie

Brooke Lynn Hytes was a grown woman. A strong woman. Sure, she was privileged, never had to go through trauma or anything, but she had her own share of shit to deal with, and was proud of the way she carried herself through the world, the confidence she built over the years. She was even proud of being intimidating at times, on the right circumstances.

Which was why, as she stared wide-eyed at the black, silent screen of the movie theatre, anxiously waiting for the logical jump scare that would follow on the horror movie she was watching, she was willing herself to remember she was, in fact, a grown woman, living in the real world, in which there were no ghosts, absolutely none.

The grip she had on Vanessa’s hand was deadly. She was sitting by her side on what was maybe their 8th date, but they weren’t really counting anymore. Vanessa was the one who suggested they came to see this movie, saying she had been looking forward to it since last year, and it would be amazing to see it on the big screen. Brooke agreed immediately, not sparing a thought on the fact that she never really watched scary movies, and had never seen one on the theater before. Now, as her heart pounded and the jump scare became evident, she let go of her pride to hide her face on Vanessa’s shoulder. She felt her silent chuckle and the sweet caress on her hand, but the Latina was too engaged on the movie to realize how it was really affecting Brooke.

After it was over, Vanessa started talking Brooke’s ears off as they walked back to the train station. She went on and on about the film, all the easter eggs she caught, all the theories she had, the references to other horror films. She was so excited her hands couldn’t stop to hold Brooke’s for more than 10 seconds straight, which was fine, totally okay. Brooke wasn’t sappy, she didn’t need to be touching Vanessa all the time, nor did she need the grounding feeling of her hand because she felt like there was something glooming at every corner. She liked to see her happy, she really did, and was doing her best to pay attention but her entire body was on edge, prickling at every movement caught in the corner of her eye.

Eventually, she moved her arms to hold her own elbows. Her shoulders were aching from tension and she tried to relax, reminding herself again that this reaction was completely irrational, to no avail.

\--

Vanessa was in the middle of a detailed account of one gruesome scene of Halloween that she thought may have served as an inspiration for another scene on the movie they just saw when she noticed Brooke jumping at nothing, _again_. Her jaw was set so hard Vanessa was having a headache just looking at it.

“You okay, boo?” she asked, hiding her amusement.

“What? Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” responded Brooke, with the fakest smile on earth.

“The movie really spooked you, uh?” said Vanessa. She took Brooke’s hand and felt the blonde grip it like it was a lifeline.

“No! I mean, it’s a horror movie, I was the normal amount of scared,” said Brooke, acting nonchalant, but completely bombing it when in the next second she startled and whipped her head at a passing motorcycle. Vanessa managed to hold her laugh but not her smile.

“It’s fine, baby, it was a really good one,” she said, squeezing the blonde’s hand reassuringly.

“I know. I’m fine, I’m not scared,” said Brooke defensively.

“Alright,” said Vanessa. No point in fighting about it.

They arrived at the station and Vanessa pulled Brooke to a corner to kiss her goodbye. Vanessa wouldn’t be taking the train since she was close enough to walk home. She tried to make the kiss extra good so Brooke would relax and have some nice warm feelings going home, but although she felt some of the tension leave her shoulders while they were embraced, as soon as they pulled apart it was back.

“Come spend the night with me,” said Brooke, hugging Vanessa tightly.

“Don’t tempt me,” said Vanessa, closing her eyes to smell the crook of Brooke’s neck. “I’ll come over tomorrow night, stop being greedy. I have to work early.” She placed a sweet peck on her neck before sending her away, staying put while watching the blonde walking towards the stairs to the platforms.

\--

Vanessa hated having to work on Saturday mornings, but such was life. She got back to her apartment still excited about the movie and a little surprised to see Brooke so shook by it. Who knew? It was charming, honestly, to see such a vulnerable side to her, who was always so confident. She got ready to bed with a smile on her face. It was pretty late, but if she didn't have to work in the morning she sure as hell would have gone home with Brooke, or invited her over. They had been going out for a while now. Vanessa wanted to talk to her about calling each other “girlfriend”, and even though she was pretty sure they fit all the criteria, she was nervous about it, didn’t know how to start the conversation. She was already in bed loosely thinking about it when her phone buzzed.

_Brooke: are you sleeping already?_

_Vanessa: working on it, you okay?_

_Brooke: yeah, all good. good night <3_

Vanessa put her phone down, confused. She didn’t have time to try and sort it out, though, because a few seconds later it buzzed again.

_Brooke: miss u_  
_Brooke: my apartment is too quiet_  
_Brooke: can’t sleep_  
_Brooke: sorry don’t wanna keep you_  
_Brooke: sweet dreams <3_

“The bitch is still scared!” said Vanessa out loud, looking incredulously at her phone. She laughed, shaking her head.

_Vanessa: I can’t sleep either :(_  
_Vanessa: keep thinking about the movie_

_Brooke: really?_  
_Brooke: you didn’t seem scared at all_

_Vanessa: I wasn’t, but now that I’m alone in the dark it’s different_  
_Vanessa: I think I’m gonna have a nightmare :’(_

It was such a blatant lie that she was crossing her fingers in hope that it was just credible enough to go past Brooke’s pride so she would take the bait.

_Brooke: poor baby_  
_Brooke: wish I could cuddle you to sleep_

_Vanessa: come here, do it_

Now, Vanessa liked Brooke very much, was falling in love with her so fast it was crazy. But she was already in her pajamas! A bish has to compromise.

_Vanessa: please, baby. I’ll make you pancakes in the morning._

_Brooke: ok <3_

\--

When Vanessa got home from work the next day Brooke was still in her house. She had left her a note because she didn’t have the heart to wake her up so early. When Brooke got there last night, they went straight to bed, and despite some kisses and soft touches, fell asleep quite quickly. But Brooke was agitated for the first few hours, and there was no reason for her not to sleep in and get some rest once she finally managed to calm down.

Vanessa came home around noon, tired and cursing her job, to find Brooke still in bed, propped up against the headboard looking through her phone. Her hair was a mess and she was eating an apple almost as a second thought.

“Hey,” said Vanessa, immediately smiling. She undressed and put on a comfortable shirt to hop back into bed, while Brooke finished her apple and put the core aside on the nightstand with her phone. She pulled the covers back and slid down so Vanessa could snuggle in right into her arms.

“You look so pretty,” said Brooke kissing her, Vanessa half on top of her. They could have taken it further, but they didn’t. They just wanted to kiss. Vanessa pulled back with a tingle on her lips and a swell on her heart. She looked at Brooke’s content face and ran her thumb on her cheek.

“I want to call you my girlfriend,” she said, and it was so easy she didn’t know why she had worried so much. Brooke’s smile, however, was small and worried.

“I've never had a girlfriend before,” said Brooke.

“You want one?” asked Vanessa, for some reason not even getting nervous about Brooke’s pause before answering.

“Yes,” said Brooke, surging up to kiss Vanessa firmly, “but I don’t know what comes with the title. What you expect of me now.”

“Hmm,” pondered Vanessa, peppering kisses slowly on Brooke’s neck and the exposed skin of her cleavage, hiding the smile on the corner of her mouth. “I expect breakfast in bed every day, foot rubs on demand, fancy dinners every week, maybe some diamonds now and then.” Brooke had started to laugh, and Vanessa roamed her hands under her shirt, her kisses turning open-mouthed. “Oh, and orgasms. Lots of those.”

“Now that I can arrange,” said Brooke, moving so she was on top of Vanessa, kissing her deeply and pushing the covers away while her girlfriend opened her legs and hooked them on her hips.

Her _girlfriend_.

 _What a great idea to go see that movie_ , Vanessa thought to herself, before Brooke’s touch made her stop thinking altogether.


End file.
